


YoonMin in Jeju

by ggukfics



Category: yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggukfics/pseuds/ggukfics
Summary: Soft YoonMin one shot in Jejudo! Inspired by Hyori's Bed and Breakfast.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 5





	YoonMin in Jeju

Yoongi has been focusing on his mental and physical health for the past few months. He spends his time attending yoga classes and traveling jeju-do alone, leaving little to none time for his husband Jimin.

They live in a fairly big stone house located deep within the forests surrounded by mountains. Jimin, who was always alone inside the house, took care of every house chore and took care of his husband and children. By children, I mean 4 dogs and 3 cats.

Though Jimin understood and also wanted Yoongi to find and heal himself, the emptiness he felt without his husband by his side was inevitable. He walks the dogs alone, he cooks alone, eats alone and some times even sleeps alone. It was a matter of patience and understanding for the married couple. And they mutually understand the situation.

While Jimin was grooming one of their dogs, Holly, he heard thunders battling with the blizzard outside of their home. Worry immediately sparks inside of him as his husband hasn't arrived yet from his wonders.

He dials on his phone and waits for his husband to pick up. But after a lot of dialing, he never answered any of his calls. Jimin stood up and wore his parka in the speed of light and was ready to dash off to find his husband. But he was stopped by the sight of his husband's winter boots as he opened the door. He looked up and a wide smile was evident on his husband's face, his gums peaking out to say hello. 

"You weren't picking up my calls that's why I---" before Jimin could finish his words, Yoongi engulfed him in a warm bear-like hug. Unlike the moody weather, his hug and presence was as warm as the summer of 2013 when they first met. 

"Jimin-ah, I'm home," his warm and deep voice echoed through Jimin's ears, enough to make the young one smile through his tears. 

"Welcome back, love," Jimin whispered and returned his husband's warmth by embracing him.

"I'm sorry for making you wait so long. Now that I'm here, let's talk about the wonders I've been through. And maybe some day, let's experience it again together?" Yoongi speaks as he rubs his husband's back.

"I would love that. But I'd love to have some tea time with you at the moment. Having tea alone was very sad, you know?" The both of them giggles.

Without breaking the warmth they were sharing, Jimin looked up and kissed the tip of his husband's nose. "I missed you."

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> let's be friends! my twitter is @jooncuddles


End file.
